


Movie Night

by nindroidzane



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nindroidzane/pseuds/nindroidzane
Summary: Mr. Cowboy's not dead yet yeehaw
Relationships: Moderate Lee/Horseshoe Centrist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's slightly foreboding fluff

The man in his lap tensed up again, gripping his shirt in fear. He quirked an eyebrow. 

"Didn't you pick this movie, kiddo?" He asked, brushing a few hairs from his boyfriend's face. 

"Yes…" The centrist whimpered, eyes still on the screen in front of them. 

Puzzled, he looked to the screen as well. It was some new horror movie. He couldn't remember the name to it, not that it made any difference what movie they were watching. 

"Horseshoe?" His boyfriend whispered again, reaching for his hand this time. 

"Mhm?" He held it, still confused. "Y'know, Moderate, we can turn this off. It doesn't make any difference what movie we watch, but if it's scaring you-"

"Shh!" He hissed suddenly. Startled, he looked down at him, then back up to the screen, where something graphic and bloody was unfolding. 

Even more confused, but keeping quiet for the moment, he ran a hand through his trembling boyfriend's hair until the scene ended. Said boyfriend, flushed slightly red, looked up at him. 

"Um, sorry for the outburst. I just didn't, uh, want to miss anything…" He fumbled out sheepishly, his free hand picking at a loose shirt thread. 

"That's alright." The cowboy cocked his head to the side slightly and stroked his mustache a bit. "But I don't get why we're watchin' this if it's scarin' ya so much."

Moderate laughed lightly. "I-I just, uh, like movies like this, I guess…" He paused. "But I don't like them too much or anything."

"You seem awful scared to me." He placed a hand on the smaller man's chest. His heart raced faster than a horse. 

"Oh, I am." He laughed again, nervously. "Well, a little scared. Kinda. I think it's reasonable, that's why they made it. Right?"

Horseshoe Centrist shrugged. "Honestly, kiddo, there's no difference between you being scared of the movie, and not being scared of it." He continued to thoughtfully stroke his mustache. "But I was still worried and all."

"Oh, um, don't be." His boyfriend chirped, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "It's just a movie, I'll be okay. It's not like… it's not like it's the _ extremists _ or anything." His laughter was increasingly nervous. 

"Well, ya don't have to worry about them either." He ruffled the moderate's hair, pulling him close to his chest. "I'll protect ya from 'em. Alright?"

"Alright." Moderate smiled up at him before turning back towards the movie, still held in the older centrist's arms.

He was still trembling, too, but the cowboy had become accustomed to that. Usually, there was no difference between Moderate sitting still or shaking slightly, so it was easy to ignore.

Still, he gave his boyfriend a slight squeeze and held him a little tighter. Eyes still glued to the tv screen, he rested his head on his chest in response. 

Uninterested in the movie, it was just the same as every other horror movie, he continued looking down at his boyfriend. He'd meant what he said, about protecting him from those extremists. They wouldn't lay a finger on the moderate as long as he was around. He would keep him safe. Even if it killed him. 

A quiet gasp and a tight grip on his shirt pulled him out of his thoughts. With a soft chuckle, he offered his hand to the other centrist, who gladly accepted it. 

The rest of the movie played out similarly, with the occasional whispered reassurance and a gently protective hold. Illuminated only by the screen and it's violent depictions, they cuddled until the movie ended, Moderate drifting off soon after. 

Looking down at his sleeping boyfriend, Horseshoe Centrist smiled to himself. If anything had made a difference to his life, it was him. And he would protect him during this whole Centricide thing, no matter what.


End file.
